Sorceress Mizore
Character Synopsis Mizore is old and wise witch, who was supposedly cursed by The Ender Dragon and say out to make a potion to cure who curse. Mizore is later revealed to be an NPC and some certain of Cosmic Witch of magic Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A | High 2-A Verse: AT-2verse (Mobtalker) Name: Mizore, Lilith, The Witch Gender: Female Age: In her mid 20s 4 Classification: Witch, Sorceress | NPC Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Fire Aspect allows Mizore to set targets on fire and create flames), Void Manipulation (Curse of Vanishing allows Mizore to cause objects and people to "vanish" as if they never existed), Magic (Is a supreme master in the use of magic, in all forms), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the odds of certain events happening with Luck Attribute), Energy Manipulation (Can channel her magic into energy blasts and convert said magic into energy which she governs), Death Manipulation (Smite allows Mizore to instantly kill an opponet and reduce them to undead status), Power Augmentation (Can increase her power, speed, durability and strength with various spells), Invisibility (Can become invisible which also masks their existence), Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate gravity to where falling becomes slow), Duplication (Can duplicate weapons, items and even herself infinitely), Can breath underwater and survive in the vacuum of space | All previous abilities in addition to Space-Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Slayed several manifestations of The Ender Race, of which should be comparable to Chii. Was deemed to a threat to The Player himself) | High Multiverse Level+ '(Directly repaired the “4th Wall” which is the unseen layer that exists beyond The Multiverse. On par with other NPC Gods who trascend the infinite multiverse and view it as nothing more than fictional coding) 'Speed: Infinite '''(Capable of slaying Enders, who exist outside of Spade-Time within the void) | '''Immeasurable (Transcends the multiverse and views it as a bunch of fictional coding. Can move within the “4th Wall”) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Capable of slaying other Ender’s to use their essence for potions) | '''High Multiversal+ '(Physically repaired the 5th Dimensional “4th Wall”) 'Durability: Multiveres Level+ '(Is capable of surviving an encounter with an Ender, despite it being deemed an nigh-impossible feat) | 'High Multiverse Level+ '(Should be as durable as other NPC Gods) '''Stamina: High Range: Tens of Kilometers | High Multiversal+ Intelligence: Genius '''(Is an master magician, being a master in every form of magic possible and being capable of brewing almost any kind of portion to achieve any kind of effect. Has extensive knowledge on physics, Quantum Mechanics and Combat) '''Weaknesses: She seems to be prone to curses Versions: The Witch | NPC Status Other Attributes List of Equipment: Various Potions, Spells and Magic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Manga Category:AT-2verse Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Geniuses Category:Fire Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Augmentation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Tier 2